


A Collection Of Love

by predatoryPidgeon



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I'm gonna put tags at the beginning of each chapter as i go, Love you guys!, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predatoryPidgeon/pseuds/predatoryPidgeon
Summary: Various writing prompts i got on my tumblr, if you are interested in requesting prompts, my asks are open on @NewsiesSimp
Relationships: Crutchie/Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19





	1. Sprace-What's For Dinner?

**Author's Note:**

> You can request prompts on my tumblr or here! If you request on my tumblr the mini fic will be posted here and on tumblr, if you post it here the mini fic will be just here. love you guys!

"Darling, I love you and all, but get out of the kitchen"  
~

Race was the cook out of the two of them, him and Spot. The last time Spot made dinner, well, they had takeout that night, but at least they got around to finally repainting the kitchen! Spot’s arms wrap around Race’s waist.

“What’s for dinner?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

Spot grumbles and Race turns around and gives him a peck on the lips. he turns back around and continues cooking. Spot goes around him and takes a mushroom out of a bowl. Race whips around and glares at him.

“No.”

Spot snickers and takes another. Race grabs him around the chest and tries to direct him out of the kitchen. Spot tries to pry Race’s hands off of him, failing, he starts to tickle Race. He immediately lets go of Spot and starts to push him away.

“Darling, light of my life, I love you, but please get out of the kitchen.”

“Fine.”

Before he leaves, though, he grabs another mushroom. Race scoffs and grabs him by the arms.

“No. Those are for dinner.”

Spot makes a pouting face, and Race kisses him again.

“I love youuu.”

He gives in and hugs Race, with Race not looking, he grabs a dry noodle from the box and puts it in his mouth, poking Race in the nose with it.

“No, get out, I’m cooking.”

Spot finally listens to him and leaves the kitchen, watching Race cook from the dining table. How did he get so lucky to love this boy?

~


	2. I NEED IDEAS!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -look below-

I'm trying to come up with ideas but i have the worst writer's block! If you guys could send me prompts on my tumblr or in the comments here, i will do them! Love you guys!


	3. Javid-A Good Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have nothing to say for myself  
> sorry Race

~

It’s been a year since Davey had seen Jack’s smile last. It’s been a year since Jack’s adopted brother, Race died. He hasn’t been happy for a while, come to think of it, he doesn’t really show much emotion. He doesn’t draw much any more either, and when he does, he never finishes. The floor is covered in half finished drawings of people and landscapes. Davey was making pancakes for breakfast, Jack was sitting at the table, staring at an empty sheet of paper, pencil in hand. Setting down a plate of pancakes in front of Jack, Davey sits at the table.

“What are you doing, babe?”

Jack pokes at his pancakes with his fork.

“Nothing, I guess.”

He puts a piece of pancake in his mouth. Davey’s shoulders sink, he was trying to spark some sort of conversation.

“Do you want to go to the store with me later?”

Jack shrugs.

“Sure.”

Davey took it as a small success. He stands up and takes his dishes to the sink, taking Jack’s with him.

“Do you want to get fun lunch, too?”

He turns around to face back out of the kitchen, Jack nods. After they finish shopping, Jack seems more attentive, and Davey has an idea. After lunch at a fancy sandwich place, Davey starts driving to the art museum. Jack notices quickly.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Pulling, into the parking lot of the art museum, Jack finally puts two and two together.

“You brought me to an art museum?”

Davey smiles, relishing the grin that has been missing from Jack’s face for so long.


	4. Sprace+Finch/Albert-Chaotic Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race and Albert are chaotic idiots and none of us can stop them

"How many of these do you think I can stuff in my mouth? I'm thinking ten."

"Coward, do fifteen."

As Race stuffs a handful of marshmallows into his mouth, Spot sighs heavily. They were at the lake for a few days with Race's friends Finch and his boyfriend Albert. While Spot and Finch were talking like civilised human beings, Race and Albert were busy trying to figure out how many marshmallows he could fit in his mouth at once. He wasn't gonna lie, it was kinda stressing Spot out, and by the way Finch's hands were clenched into fists, they were stressing him out too.

"Is this normal for them?"

Finch takes a deep breath, and nods 

"Basically."

Race coughs from behind them, giving Spot a heart attack. He continues stuffing marshmallows in his face, Albert cheering him on. After what feels like an eternity, Race finally swallows.

"Twenty two!

Spot rolls his eyes.

"How do you live with these guys?"

Finch shrugs.

"You get used to it."

Race kisses Spot on the cheek. He wraps his arms around Race's waist.

"You're reckless."

Race leans in and kisses him.

"Yeah"

Albert is sitting next to Finch, holding his hand.

"You signed up for it."

Race haugs Spot.

“He loves me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can send me requests on my tumblr @NewsiesSimp or in the comments!


	5. Sprace-Nothing Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i promise im working on the sarah and katherine one!!! I'm having a ton of writers block and my week has been super busy!

Who would actually want him? Spot didn’t even know his real parents, or even have that many friends. He didn’t even have a very likable personality, he always complains about not having any friends, but when someone shows an interest in him he freaks out and ends up pushing them away. It’s his fault, no one would even notice if he was gone. It might just be better if he was.

But he has Race. He's amazing, Race could talk about one thing for hours, and he was adorable while doing it. He had the most perfect blond hair and blue eyes. He was much taller than Spot and didn't let him forget it, he was never rude about it though. It was always little jokes and light teasing. He never got upset about it.

Spot snaps back to reality when Race rolls over on his side next to him. Race’s arm wraps around Spot’s chest.

“What’s wrong babe?”

“Nothing, just go back to sleep.”

Race makes an acknowledging grunt and buries his head into the crook of Spot’s shoulder. Spot settles back down into a comfortable position. If he has no one else, he has Race.


	6. JackCrutchie-Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bby please

Crutchie always thought he was straight, he’s always had crushes on girls. Sure, every once in a while he saw a guy that was cute, but that’s just stating the obvious, right? Jack was the first person he met in New York, he moved here when he was young enough to think that Barney was a real dinosaur. They went to school together now, with their increasingly large friend group. Today it was just them at lunch, though. Jack had gotten detention and Crutchie was keeping him company. Right now they were having a serious conversation about Disney Channel.

“Is it just me or was High School Musical the best thing to come out of Disney?”

“You just think Zac Efron is cute.”

Jack crosses his arms.

“Doesn’t change my opinion.”

It was cute seeing Jack get so passionate about things. But not in that way, they were just friends. One time he spent nearly two hours just talking about why Mean Girls the musical was better than Mean Girls the movie. Sometimes Crutchie wonders what it would be like if he were in a musical, and he and Jack were the leads. Would they fall in love, or-

“Did you hear me?”

Crutchie’s head snaps up to see Snyder, the vice principal.

“You can’t be hanging out with Kelly while he’s in detention.”

Crutchie nods and stands up, turning back around to Jack. He does a little salute.

“Don’t miss me too much, alright?”

“Alright.”

Crutchie walks out of the classroom, Snyder slamming the door behind him. he leans on the wall and feels his cheeks. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL I PROMISE IM WORKING ON THE KATHERINE AND SARAH ONE GIVE ME A FEW DAYS


	7. Newsbians-Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for myself
> 
> Sorry

It's the day that marks Sarah and Katherine's first anniversary. Sarah was planning something special for her girlfriend. She had a ukulele that she had gotten for her 14th birthday, and the sparse knowledge on how to play a couple songs. Sarah was just waiting for Katherine to get back to their apartment from work. She hears the door unlock and runs to their room to grab her ukulele. She comes back to the living room. Katherine gives her a peck on the cheek.

"Happy anniversary babe."

"Happy anniversary, what're you doing?"

“I’m gonna play you something.”

Sarah sits down and motions for Katherine to sit too. She begins to play. She strums an A, then an F#m.

“Everything you do it sends me  
Higher than the moon with every  
Twinkle in your eye  
You strike a match the lights my world on fire”

Sarah falls into the music, hardly noticing her surroundings, until she reaches the end of the song. Katherine hugs her tightly.

“I love you”

Sarah kisses her

“I love you too.”


	8. Newsbians-Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for myself
> 
> Sorry

It's the day that marks Sarah and Katherine's first anniversary. Sarah was planning something special for her girlfriend. She had a ukulele that she had gotten for her 14th birthday, and the sparse knowledge on how to play a couple songs. Sarah was just waiting for Katherine to get back to their apartment from work. She hears the door unlock and runs to their room to grab her ukulele. She comes back to the living room. Katherine gives her a peck on the cheek.

"Happy anniversary babe."

"Happy anniversary, what're you doing?"

“I’m gonna play you something.”

Sarah sits down and motions for Katherine to sit too. She begins to play. She strums an A, then an F#m.

“Everything you do it sends me  
Higher than the moon with every  
Twinkle in your eye  
You strike a match the lights my world on fire”

Sarah falls into the music, hardly noticing her surroundings, until she reaches the end of the song. Katherine hugs her tightly.

“I love you”

Sarah kisses her

“I love you too.”


	9. Newsbians-Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for myself
> 
> Sorry

It's the day that marks Sarah and Katherine's first anniversary. Sarah was planning something special for her girlfriend. She had a ukulele that she had gotten for her 14th birthday, and the sparse knowledge on how to play a couple songs. Sarah was just waiting for Katherine to get back to their apartment from work. She hears the door unlock and runs to their room to grab her ukulele. She comes back to the living room. Katherine gives her a peck on the cheek.

"Happy anniversary babe."

"Happy anniversary, what're you doing?"

“I’m gonna play you something.”

Sarah sits down and motions for Katherine to sit too. She begins to play. She strums an A, then an F#m.

“Everything you do it sends me  
Higher than the moon with every  
Twinkle in your eye  
You strike a match the lights my world on fire”

Sarah falls into the music, hardly noticing her surroundings, until she reaches the end of the song. Katherine hugs her tightly.

“I love you”

Sarah kisses her

“I love you too.”


	10. Sprace-Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This turned out so much more wholesome than i thought and i love it

"No! Leave me alone!"

Spot was lying on the couch under a blanket, and Race was fussing over him. He tried to give him soup but he refused saying he 'didn't want to be a bother'. Still, Race persisted.

"At least let me sit next to you."

Spot huffed.

"Fine, but no more babying me, I'm fine."

Race nods and sits next to Spot on the couch, kissing him on the cheek as he does so.

"You're gonna get sick too!"

Race snickers.

"I thought you said you were fine."

Spot crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. Race gets up and walls to the kitchen, Spot watches him go.

"You better not be getting anything for me back there!"

"I need to check if you have a fever!"

Race returns shortly with a thermometer. 

"Hold it under your tongue."

Spot listens, and they wait for it to start beeping. Race pulls it out of his boyfriend's mouth.

"Shit, looks like you still have a fever."

"I'll be fine, you don't have to be fussing over me like this."

Race kisses him on the cheek.

"But I love you."

"You're gonna get whatever I have and then wonder why."

Race laughs.

"Nah, I'll be fine."

He gives him one last kiss on the forehead, and then leaves to their room. Spot could swear he heard coughing coming from there.


	11. Update!

It's been a while since ive gotten some requests, so I've started a new sprace fic, writing prompts are still welcome and appreciated!


End file.
